babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Babyish spelčekā/Readme
Review date: 2015-05-01 Author: Tom K. C. Chiu Release: V0.2.49.20150501 Filename: Babyish_spelčekā-0.2.48.20150501-fx.xpi Website: https://sites.google.com/site/babycaseny2/babyishdikionaris Released for: Firefox Komment: These files are licensed under LGPL. The word list for the Babyish Medikol dictionary is maintained by Babycasèny Sencrol Gavèrnmènt at babycaseny@gmail.com These files are licensed under LGPL. Babyish Dictionary for Mozilla and OpenOffice/LibreOffice V0.2.49.20150501 This Babyish Dictionary for Spell Checking is maintained by Tom K. C. Chiu . Copyright © 2007-2015. Tom K. C. Chiu This dictionary is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU Lesser General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This dictionary is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU Lesser General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU Lesser General Public License along with this dictionary. If not, see or write to: The Free Software Foundation, Inc., 51 Franklin Street, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301 USA. I can be contacted via email: babycaseny at gmail period com This dictionary was written from scratch after lexical analysis using the Field Linguists' Toolbox, a linguistic software product from SIL. I copied the structure of this spellcheck installer from installer of other languages, these languages are listed below: * English (Australian) * Estonian * Upper Sorbian Disklämā Dikçionari dè kontent wa iksträkten from jigùm-dè Babyish tekst. If öra fainden, plīs kontäkt Babyish sencrol gavèrnmènt dè websàit. Dikçionari *Ùpdeit from v.49: ** Vokäb saiz: 11,585 ** -lènd + -ik/-iš ** päč(s) --> pätč(s) *Ùpdeit from v.48: ** Vokäb saiz: 11,500 ** issu --> issyu ** sùbmission --> sùbmit/bdh ** limit --> limit + limiteit/bdh *Ùpdeit from v.47: **simplifai/bdh + simpolifai/bdh --> simpolais/bdh **pörp(ò|ù)s/a --> pörpòs/a **vöčuol(ais/bdh) + vörcuol(ais/bdh) *Ùpdeit from v.46: ** Steit en Steitùs dè diffèrèns in yuseij ** Vokäb saiz: 11,300 ** invok/d, invokeit, invoken --> ? ** simplifai/bdh --> simpolifai/bdh *Ùpdeit from v.45: ** òtomäçion --> òtomeiçion *Ùpdeit from v.44: ** Mörjen dikçionari plùgin für Mozilla prodùkts en OOo/LibreOffice prodùkts *Ùpdeit from v.43: ** wijèt(s) --> widjèt(s) (cf. gädjèt) *Ùpdeit from v.42: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 11,132 --> 11,200 *Ùpdeit from v.41: **spellchecker for SeaMonkey spliten from meinstrīm, bikos SeaMonkey 2.15 dè diffèrènt rīkwairmènt für plùgins. ** ständardais ek-/ik- tu ek- *Ùpdeit from v.40: ** guest --> gäst ** cuk --> cuĥt *Ùpdeit from v.39: *Ùpdeit from v.38: *Ùpdeit from v.37: *Ùpdeit from v.36: ** ditel(s) --> diteil(s) *Ùpdeit from v.35: *Ùpdeit from v.34: *Ùpdeit from v.33: ** Vokäb > 10,000 ** Ùpdeit für jigùm-dè formät *Ùpdeit from v.32: *Ùpdeit from v.31: *Ùpdeit from v.30: ** Institute/Constitute/Substitute: Instityut/Konstityut/Sùbstityut ** Training: Träiniŋ / Treiniŋ ** Bùktailènd --> Buktǎilènd ** North: Bàk / Buk / Bùk ** ikspiriàns(/ed/en/iŋ) / ikspiriens(/ed/en/iŋ) *Ùpdeit from v.29: ** Nigè ùpdeit wa last ùpdeit bifor 0.2 vörçion dè rīlīs. ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 9345 --> 9870 ** speliŋ fiksen *** Siŋapura/Siŋgappūr; *** Buktailènd/Buktǎilènd; *Ùpdeit from v.28: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 9280 --> 9345 ** speliŋ fiksen *** dībùg/debùg--> debùg *Ùpdeit from v.27: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 9085 --> 9280 ** speliŋ fiksen *** kläm/kläim --> kläm *** konvörçion/konvörsion --> konvörçion *** mättāriols/mätiriols --> mikonförm *** mùltimedia --> mùltimidia *** systèmätik --> sistèmätik ** Niu vokäb: *** doneit* *** fùnd* *** obsörv* *Ùpdeit from v.26: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 9000 --> 9085 ** speliŋ fiksen ** Niu vokäb: *Ùpdeit from v.25: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 8715 --> 9000 ** speliŋ fiksen *** dyu --> dyü *** *nǎm* --> *nam* (south) *** bityàn --> bǐtyàn *** haiĥlait --> haiĥlàit *** làit/bràit; lait --> laitweiĥt *** gäđāiŋ --> gäđāriŋ *** interest --> intèrèst *** Nunhyòn --> Nonhyòn *** (dis/rī)kòvār*/(dis/rī)kòvèr* *** minùt(s) --> minit(s) *** klon --> klōn *** pörformèns --> pörformàns *Ùpdeit from v.24: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 8470 -> 8715 ** speliŋ fiksen *** strùkcö --> strùkcör *Ùpdeit from v.23: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 8280 -> 8470 ** mani dùplikeiten wörds diliten ** mani softwär, pleises, kontris en leŋgueijs dè neims ädded. ** speliŋ fiksen *** resōrs(es) --> rīsōrs(es) *** imaigreit(*) + immaigreit(*) --> immaigreit(*) *Ùpdeit from v.22: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 8110 -> 8280 ** speliŋ fiksen *** väri* --> väry* *** literei* --> litèrei* *Ùpdeit from v.21: ** Orijinol v.20 Ùplouden wa emti. Diliten. *Ùpdeit from v.20: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 7820 --> 8110 *Ùpdeit from v.19: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 7770 --> 7820 ** Niu vokäb: *** ançestā(/s) *** bīn *** Chan *** divot(/ed/en) *** Dollar(/s) *** Dänny *** Ekonomi *** Gùmnin *** Höŋgoŋ(/ik) --> Höŋgóŋ(/ik) *** ikspiriens(/ed/en/iŋ) *** kän(/ed/en/iŋ/s) *** lùnč(/boks(/es)) *** Mas *** mē *** nindoi *** partikyular *** pirīds *** tikket(s) *** törminùs *** tīm *** yunifai(/keiçion) *** yök(/-i) *** yönnin *** änneksed(/ed) *** ùndèrgou(/ed/en/iŋ) *Ùpdeit from v.18: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 7770 ** 25 sets vokäb ädden *Ùpdeit from v.17: ** Wörds kaunt in dikçionari: 7770 ** Ùpdeit dikçionari from diffèrènt vörçion aveilàbol aftèr v.16 dè rīlīs en ùpdeit from OpenOffice dikçionari dè v0.02. ** Dilit dùplikeiten en speliŋs not korrekt. ** ädden 3-gè niu spelček rūls. *Ùpdeit from v.8: **"0.1.0.20080901" 5465 ** R 0.1.20080901.8, 2008-09-01 ** speliŋ fiksen *** araiv(*) --> arraiv(*) *** araund --> àraund *** assept(*) --> assept(*) *** attempt(*) --> attempt(*) *** bak(*) --> bǎk(*) *** daun --> dawn *** directori --> direktòri *** ditomin --> ditormin *** femili(*) --> famili(*) *** gavèn(*) --> gavèrn(*) *** iksčänj(*) --> iksčeinj(*) *** interčänj(*) --> interčeinj(*) *** konfigureit(*) --> konfigyur(*) *** oltönat(*) --> oltöneit(*) *** opereit(*) --> opèreit(*) *** profes(*) --> profess(*) *Ùpdeit from v.4: **"0.1.0.20080612" 4400 ** R 0.1.20080612.4, 2008-06-12 **Copied "install.js", "install.rdf", "chrome.manifest" and "skin/spellcheck.png" from Upper Sorbian dictionary. Modified "install.js", "install.rdf" and "chrome.manifest" based on correct information for Babyish. "skin/spellcheck.png" modified to replace "abc" with "bpm", as "abc" is not an ordinary sorting order for Babyish. The correct order shall be either "aäbcd......" or "bpmvf......". **Copied "changelog.txt", "license.txt" and "readme.txt" from Australian English dictionary (0.2). Modified "readme.txt" and did a complete rewrite to the content of "changelog.txt". **Changed file format from ANSI to UTF-8. **Rewrite contents of "bb.dic" based on file layout of "hsb.dic" from Upper Sorbian dictionary and wordlists.db from FLToolbox. **Rewrite contents of "bb.aff" based on the first, second and fourth entry of Upper Sorbian dictionary and comments from Austrlian English dictionary. Affiks fayl Affiks fayl wa modifaien from orijinol dè aspell vörçion, osou provaiden ùndèr LGPL. Yusiŋ R 0.2.46.20150121 vörçion gut 2015-01-21. *Ùpdeit from v.49: *# -lènd + -ik/-iš *Ùpdeit from v.46: *# araund 10 gè REP in haiher praioriti riordèred tu top. *Ùpdeit from v.45: (Mwu) *Ùpdeit from v.44: *# ädded REP kv --> kw *Ùpdeit from v.42: *Ùpdeit from v.41: *Ùpdeit from v.40: *Ùpdeit from v.39: *# Ädd -èn / -àn + -ik --> -enik / -änik *Ùpdeit from v.38: *Ùpdeit from v.37: *# Duplikeiten koud ripleisen *# Ädd kondiçion when wörd ended with "-ùp" & "-on" *Ùpdeit from v.36: *# Fiksen suffiks 'd' dè difaineiçion: -çion(s) *# Ädd c / k konvörçion *# Ädd -ed / -en konvörçion *Ùpdeit from v.37: *# Duplikeiten koud ripleisen *# Ädd kondiçion when wörd ended with "-ùp" & "-on" Haifeneiçion Ùndèr divelopmènt. Tesaurùs Ùndèr divelopmènt.